Sasuke's Bday surprise
by lilyaoifancutie
Summary: Sasuke just wants some loving on his first birthday with some ever since his family's death and naruto is just guy to do it. pwp and lemon so no like to guy on guy or yaoi same thing then don't read. Disclaimer- if i owned naruto you think i'll be writing it up here.


Today is the day I was born, my birthday all those other years that I spent alone ever since my family's death is over yeah girls will try to give me presents if the information ever leaked out but they meant nothing, but not this year because I have the love of my life, naruto.

'That sounds so corny' I thought mentally as I sat down with a sigh on the couch all bored and alone "I wonder where naruto is and what's he doing" I asked to myself out loud thinking about him "sasuke I'm back" I heard my dobe say as he closes the door shut and walks over to me in the living room "hey naruto what were you doing" I asked as he sat on my lap and gave me a kiss "oh nothing just shopping for some stuff k" he said smiling at me and getting off "I'm gonna cook us some dinner ok" he said and went into the kitchen.

I just sigh 'when are we gonna get to the sex part' it's been like this all day he would get in a interesting position but then just get up and ruin the mood "ok don't hurt yourself dobe" "teme stop calling me that! And I won't hurt myself" I just chuckled and laid back in the sofa.

About an hour later naruto came back in and sat down next to me "dinner's ready" he said "oh ok" I said getting up and stretching a little bit from staying in the same position "let's go" I said and sat at the table he already prepared and sat the food down 'my favorite' I thought as I dug in tomato soup and lasagna on the side, well it should be the other way but I like the tomato soup better.

As we ate naruto kept glancing up at me blushing and looking back down, I finally got tired of it after the 10th time "what's wrong naruto" I said, stopping to finish my food and put my spoon down "um well do you like the food" he asked nervously "well of course I do, you know I love your cooking but that's not it is it" I asked " I'm just kind of nervous that's all" he said scratching the back of his neck like he always do when embarrassed or shy "nervous of what" I said curiously "oh nothing you need to be worried about it's all good" then back to eating I just shrugged and went back to eating to.

After we both finished he washed dishes, I tried to help him but he just told it was my day to relax and I should take a break. "ok whatever you say" then went back to sitting on the couch, after 2 minutes naruto came back in all nervous looking "naruto are you-" "come up in the room in about 10 minutes ok" he said "ok" then he went up in the room 'I wonder what he is planning I wonder if that's why he's nervous' I thought wanting the 10 minutes to be over with already.

When 10 minutes was over I got up and went up in the room and knocked I didn't hear anything so I just went in only to have almost to pass out from nose bleed and sheer amount of sexiness the dobe was showing me "d-d-dobe what is this" I asked as I stared at the person on the bed.

He had nothing on except a thin sheet of cover that went across his belly hiding his member too, we was handcuffed and blind folded with shackles around his feet but were long enough to move in and also a collar around his neck with a chained lease attached to it, but what was more appealing was the big, not as big as mine of course, vibrator stuck up his butt, on might I say, and making delicious moans coming from his mouth "i- I just, oh god, wanted you t-t-to have good t-time" he said in a rushed trying not to moan so much.

'well I'm about to have a good time now' I thought as I smirk and went over to my fuckable dobe, I went over him and kissed him on the lips, biting his lips and nibbled softly on his bottom lip "ah sasuke please touch me" he moaned out arching against me.

"with pleasure" I said kissing down his face skipping over the collar to his collarbone and biting there leaving a mark, I smirk again, licking and biting his nipple turning it red and then switch to his other one doing the same thing, oh his moans were so delicious he kept begging me to do more but his moans were making me even more arose.

I went up and took off my clothes leaning back I grabbed the chain hooked to naruto's collar and pulled he resisted at first but then got up with some difficulty with a vibrator up his ass, he sat up on all fours waiting for orders "I want you to suck me off" I said as I guided his mouth were my heated erection was.

"k" he said and took it in his mouth immediately swallowing it whole "ah god naruto" I moaned as he started to suck and bob his head "so good keep doing that" this kept going until I started to thrust my dick up his mouth and he had no complaints just kept licking and sucking on it "n-naruto I'm about to- ah" I yelled as I came into his mouth, he swallowed it all and came up licking his lips, I pulled his head up kissing the daylights out of him and pushing him to lie down on his back and pulled the vibrator out of his ass 'I'm surprise he didn't cum' I thought but that change as I saw what was around his dick, a blue cock ring 'heh naruto so kinky' "wow naruto where did you get all these toys" I asked as I spread his legs and took off the ring cock "I just bought them" he said panting a little bit.

I chuckled "well this is definitely not the last time we use these" I said and rubbed my dick against his wet hole "I love you naruto" I said kissing him softly on the lips "I love you too sasuke" he said after the kiss and screamed "aahh sasuke!" he cried out as I entered him with one thrust and hit his prostate while at it "so tight" I said and thrust in again "sasuke please move already dang it" he said through clench teeth I nodded and started at a slow tempo then a fast one, soon I was pounding into him drowning in his beautiful moans "sasuke sasuke it feels so good sasuke oh god" he was surprising coherent

That was bad I need to change that, I smirk as I started to go even faster slamming into his prostate with more force "ah i-it's s-s-so good s-sasuke" that's better. Soon I grabbed his dick and started to jack him off as fast as my thrust were going "s-sasuke I'm a-about to cum!" he said and a few thrust here and a thrust there he came shooting out his milky seed onto our stomachs. "So freakin tight" I said and came into him.

I pulled out with a sigh and before I dropped to the bed I took off the blindfold "where are the keys" I asked "in the drawer" he said closing his eyes "I went into the drawer and took out to sets of keys one for the hand cuffs and the other for the shackles, after unlocking both I laid down and pulled naruto into my arms "I love you so much naruto" I said snuggling, thought I would never a admit it, into his neck smelling his scent 'vanilla and uh ramen?' I chuckled in my mind " I love you so much too sasuke and I'll always be there for you ok" he said wrapping his arms around my neck pulling me in "the same goes for me too" I said and smiled yeah the love of my life naruto.

*$ ^ ^% ^%$ &^*

YEAH WOOOO I finished my first ever story and yes ill will be working on my other ones I just wanted to get this out for sasuke's birthday today but for now own with my own little manger devil in my head ill be working on the stories every night and I might ( depends on my summer) be out with a chapter for both stories by the end of this week or next (also depending on my laziness) if I ever become a professional author (which I'm hoping to) my manger is going to kill me with my attitude why byebye and I hope you enjoy ^_^ this was lilcutie strikes again! .


End file.
